


Quartz for the Lion and Dove

by Liza_Taylor



Series: Garden of the Lion and Dove [3]
Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-07 03:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17952722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza_Taylor/pseuds/Liza_Taylor
Summary: A new servant is summoned at Chaldea and a certain duo are quite happy to see her again.GilgameshXHakunon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I'm going to make this a little mini-series but I do have a few ideas for future chapters of Chaldea shenanigans for the trio so...maybe?

“Hello there, you may call me Hakuno. Queen of Uruk.”

               “Queen of Uruk? I don’t recall there ever being a queen by that name. Although you do look like that one craft essence girl I have? And I think you two have the same name. Are Hakuno-faces a thing now?” Hakuno’s Master, an orange haired girl tapped her foot on the ground. “I wonder if you’re like Musashi and come from another timeline? Maybe. Anyway, come on. Personally, don’t have much use for you right now since I have a lot of good casters but whatever.”

               Hakuno followed close behind her Master as she led Hakuno around the base. Chaldea, Hakuno was able to extrapolate from her ramblings.

               “Oh wait, there’s someone from Uruk that can take care of you! Hey Enkidu! Get over here and show the newbie around. I have farming to do.”

               “Of course Gudako.”

               Hakuno froze as Enkidu approached. They looked exactly like her memory, the same long green hair and the bright smile. Oh gods, why were they wearing the oversized white tunic she made for them!?  However, there was one difference. Enkidu looked at her with an expression that clearly conveyed they had no idea who she was.

               “Enkidu?” Hakuno asked expectantly.

               No recognition. Enkidu smiled at her. “What’s your name? And you’re from Uruk right?” A slight tilt of the head as if they were trying to place her origin.

               “Enkidu…don’t you remember me?”

               “Remember you?” Enkidu stared at her. “I don’t…” They frowned and really stared at her. And kept staring at her.

               “Uh Enkidu? Are you alright?” She reached out and rubbed the top of their head in a gesture of comfort.

               Enkidu startled and jumped back in surprise.

               “Oh, I’m sorry Enkidu.” Perhaps it was weird since they didn’t know who she was. She set her hands behind her back, suddnely very uncomfortable. Gudako was long gone, doing her “farming”, whatever that meant.

               They stared at her like they had seen a ghost. “H…Hakuno!? Hakuno, is that really you!? You’re not the craft essence one that floats around?”

               What in the world was a craft essence?  “Uh no, I’m me Enkidu. The one that made you the tunic you are wearing. Gods, don’t tell me you are summoned wearing that!”  She covered her face with her hands. Who knew her terrible stitch job would become Enkidu’s legacy.

               She yelped in surprise as Enkidu hugged her. “It’s you! It’s you Hakuno! How did I forget? Or how did I not know?”

               “Enkidu, I’m so confused to what is going on. You looked like you didn’t know me before but now you do?”

               Enkidu released her and shook their head. “I…I’m not sure. My memory is odd now. It’s like I’m remembering two different timelines. One, is where I met you and the other is when it was just me and Gil.”

               She did remember Gudako mentioning alternative timelines. Did this have something to do with that?

               “But anyway, come on. Gil is here. He will be happy to see you!”

               “Gil is here too?!”

***

               “Gil! Gil!”

               Gilgamesh turned to see Enkidu running towards him, pulling a girl in his wake. Probably one of Gudako’s new servants. She was always summoning new ones every now and then. This was the first time Enkidu had brought one to him though.

               “Gil! It’s Hakuno! It’s Hakuno!”

               Why were their eyes shining so brightly? He stared at Enkidu and then at the girl. Wasn’t she the craft essence that was floating around? She usually spent her time with the faker.

               “Gil?” she asked him expectantly.

               “Is there a reason why you brought this girl to me?” He looked at Enkidu in annoyance. “I am currently thinking of ways to make Artoria my wife.”

               “Your wife,” repeated the craft essence girl. Why did the annoyance on the girl’s face look so familiar?

               “Gil, you might want to stop that,” hissed Enkidu. “You’ll remember who Hakuno is in a moment. Just keep looking at her.”

               “Look at her?” he scoffed. “This girl is not a sight for my eyes, despite the regal look she bears.”

               Why did her eyes look so familiar?

               “Really now?” she repeated slowly.

               Why was his danger sense going off? He was Gilgamesh! He did not fear anyone! Well, except his wife when she was in a bad mood.

               His what now?

               He froze as the memories flooded into him. The girl he met in the gardens, the one he went to war for to protect. The one who outsmarted Gods. The one who was currently looking at him with an incredibly disappointed expression on her face.

               “You see Hakuno, I can explain,” Gilgamesh said slowly, his mind whirling to come up with some excuse. “You were not around in this timeline, so I had no memories you being my Queen so it’s okay that I was looking at Artoria to be my Queen and OW-”

               Hakuno stepped back after giving his ear a sharp tug. If he remembered correctly, she sometimes did that to their children when they did something incredibly stupid.

               “You didn’t have to be so harsh!” he protested.

               “And you did not have to harass this poor Artoria, whoever she is. I can imagine the kind of persuasion you have tried on her.”

               Damn it, she knew him too well. And based on the expression on her face, it looked like unless he did something she was going to go into a long-winded lecture.

               He swept her into a hug and buried his face into her shoulder. It was her. It was her as a servant but it was her. His Queen was back by his side. “No matter where we fight, I will always make sure you’re safe,” he murmured.

               “Me too,” put in Enkidu, once Gilgamesh released her. “We may be servants, but no monsters will hurt you.”

               She rolled her eyes. “Come on you two, I can fight. I am a servant after all.”

               Gilgamesh decided he was going to have a conversation with their master to make sure Hakuno wasn’t thrown out into battle without either of them there. Or he would do…something! He wasn’t sure as Gudako was not cowed by his kingy nature.

               “Gil and I have our own rooms and you’ll probably get your own but you want to stay in mine?” Enkidu looked at Hakuno with hopeful eyes.

               She chuckled. “Of course. It would be weird if we were not sleeping in the same bed.”

               “Hey! I want to sleep with my Queen!” protested Gilgamesh. Of course in more ways than one.

               She gave him a look, obviously understanding the implication of his words.

               Enkidu frowned and hugged Hakuno. “No fair Gil! You can mate with her later! I want to sleep in the same bed!”

               “But she’s my Queen!”

               “But she’s my closest friend.”

               “I thought I was your closest friend!”

               “Alright, calm down you two.” Hakuno put her hands on her hips. “We will have enough time for everything so don’t fight over this, okay?”

               “Yes Hakuno,” echoed Gilgamesh and Enkidu.

               “Good. Now, can we finish this tour of Chaldea?”

               “Of course! Let me show you the way!” Gilgamesh took the lead as he led them around the large building. Who knew what kind of crazy adventures they would have in a place like this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And if anyone was wondering here are her stats, haha. More will probably be added at a later time as I think of them but this is her current set up.
> 
> Queen Hakuno of Uruk(4 stars)  
> Caster Class  
> NP: Heart of Babylon-D. Through marriage, she has limited access to Gilgamesh’s Gate of Babylon  
> Protection of Enkidu B+- The chains of Enkidu protect her from harm. She cannot control this ability and it activates on its own.  
> Blessing of Gula C+-Healing magic with regenerative properties. Can be used on self/Master  
> Charisma-B  
> Divinity C-Through the blessing of Gula


	2. Chapter 2

               Hakuno had to admit, Chaldea was an amazing interesting place! There were so many things the current timeperiod had that hers didn’t. Medicine was so advanced now, although her healing ability would still be considered “OP” (Gudako’s words) today.  She also loved meeting all the Servants from different time periods and learning about their cultures. And with how big this place was, and the number of servants, she was meeting someone new everyday!

               Today was a day she was walking on her own, Gilgamesh and Enkidu in a mission with Gudako. Although she liked having the two of them with her, at the same time it was great to have some time to herself.

               She passed by a few children Servants in a hallway and did a double take. “Nungal?”

               The blond boy’s head whipped around to her, his red eyes sparkling with recongization. “Hakuno nee-san!” He turned to the white-haired girls. “Go on without me.”

               “Sure,” replied the one with wavy, long white hair.

               As the boy approached. Hakuno got a better look at his features. He looked similar to her oldest son and yet not at the same time. If this boy stood next to her son, she could have mistaken them for brothers.

               He stopped in front of Hakuno and grabbed her hand and pulled it to his chest and gazed up at her at what could only be pure, unfiltered love.

               Hakuno just stared at the boy blankly. She kneeled so she was eye level to the boy. “Uh, are you mistaking me for someone else?”

               The boy seemed taken aback before he giggled. “Nee-san, you don’t recognize me do you?”

               “Am I supposed to? I mean, I will admit you do look familiar, you look like my son and perhaps my husband…” She trailed off as she really took in the boy. She remembered there being younger versions of Servants in Chaldea as well. “Gil?” she whispered.

               The boy’s mouth curled into a familiar grin.

               She knew Chaldea was a weird place, but she definitely was not expecting this one. “Wow, you are quite cute as a child.”

               Ko-Gil laughed. “Nonsense, you are even cuter Nee-san.”

               She could already tell Ko-Gil had a different personality than his older counterpart. How interesting. Well, she knew it from the stories Ninsun had told her but to see it was something else. She smiled at him. “Well, don’t you have to get back to your friends? I don’t want to keep you.”

               Ko-Gil shook his head vigorously. “No, I want to spend time with you Nee-san! I heard you were in Chaldea, so I have been really wanting to meet you and spend time with you!” He lifted his arms like he was going in for a hug but paused like he was unsure to continue with the gesture.

               Gods, he was so cute! Hakuno pulled him into a hug.

***

               That mission was terrible.

               Gilgamesh stormed through Chaldea with Enkidu on his heels. He couldn’t wait to go back to his room and hug his wife to make himself feel better. And perhaps they could play a game or two!

               “Hakuno! I have returned!” He opened the door to her room and froze in the doorway.

               Enkidu bumped against his back. “Oh, why did you stop Gil?” They peered past Gilgamesh into the room.

               Hakuno looked up from the card game she was playing. “Welcome back Gil,” she said cheerfully.

               Gilgamesh could not even smile at his wife’s greeting, his attention focused on the person she was playing with.

               Ko-Gil looked at him with the same level of distain that Gilgamesh had looking at his younger self.

               Hakuno blinked and looked back and forth between the older and younger self. “Gil? What’s wrong?”

               Gilgamesh pointed an accusing finger at his younger self. “Why is he here!?”

               “Because I met him in the hallway for the first time today? I have to say Gil, you were quite cute as a child. And now I understand why your mother commented Nungal reminded her of you. You two looked quite similar when you were children.”

               Ko-Gil had an infuriating smile on his face. “Nee-san thinks I’m very cute. She also loves hearing stories from when I was a young child. Hearing it first hand rather from Mom, she likes that a lot.”

               Gilgamesh bristled. “Well I’m cuter than he is!” he retorted.

               Hakuno tilted her head slightly in confusion. “Yes Gil, I would say you are but you two are the same person?”

               “No we are not!” Ko-Gil and Gilgamesh said at the same time.

               Enkidu finally managed to slip past Gilgamesh and they hurried over to Hakuno and put their arms around her shoulders and rested their head on top of hers. “I missed you Hakuno! That mission was very hard! Oh, that’s a good hand of cards!”

               Hakuno patted Enkidu’s arm. “Well glad that you are alright!” She glanced back and forth between Ko-Gil and Gilgamesh uncertaintly.

               Ko-Gil put down the cards and ran around the small table to Hakuno’s side and hugged her arm. “Hakuno told me I can have a sleepover tonight!”

               Gilgamesh stormed into the room and grabbed Hakuno’s other hand, pulling her to her feet and then pulling her to his chest in a hug. Enkidu released her in surprise and stared dumbly at the scene in front of them.

               “You cannot have a sleepover with her because I’ll be here with her!” he snarled.

               Ko-Gil frowned and clutched Hakuno’s waist. “Nee-san promised to have a sleepover with me!”

               “It doesn’t matter! She’s my Queen, not yours!”

               Hakuno’s eyes narrowed and she gave both Gilgameshes ears a sharp tug. “Alright you two, this fighting has gone on long enough.” She stepped back and crossed her arms, her eyes blazing in anger.

               Enkidu looked innocently at the scene before them. “Is this what Gudako means when she says she wants a harem fighting over her?”

               “Enkidu, we are going to need to have a talk about that later,” put in Hakuno. She let out another long, deep sigh and regarding the Gilgameshes. She gestured to the cards spread out on the table. “Sit down both of you. We’re playing cards together.”

               Gilgamesh opened his mouth to protest but a warning look from Hakuno silenced him. He plopped into a chair while Ko-Gil took the spot farthest from him. Hakuno took the seat in between them and Enkidu sat down opposite her.

               Hakuno shuffled the cards and gave everyone seven cards. Gilgamesh looked at his hands with a smile and then grinned at his younger self. Ko-Gil stared back with the same, smirking grin. Oh, it was on.       

***

               Hakuno opened her eyes and looked up at the darkened room of her ceiling. She didn’t know what awoke her but right now all she could focus on was that she was way too warm. To her left side was her husband, his arm splayed over her chest. To her right was the child version of Gilgamesh, him curled against her side. Sleeping near her feet was Enkidu. Sadly, the _ur-sal_ had to sleep there since the Gilgameshes wanted to sleep next to her.

               She shut her eyes for a moment as she relived the argument from last night regarding sleeping arrangements. She wondered if she would dislike the child version of herself like Gilgamesh hated his.

               Probably not.

               Realizing there was no way she was going to be able to fall back asleep in between all these warm bodies, she slowly sat up and was grateful that neither Gilgameshes awoke. Enkidu though, stirred and opened their eyes.

               She put a finger to her lips and then gestured towards the door.

               Enkidu nodded, slipped off the bed and followed her into the hallway.

               The light in the hallway was dim, it was probably still very early. After walking a little further down the hall, Hakuno let out a long sigh.

               “Hakuno?” Enkidu tilted their head slightly.

               “Is Gil always like that with his younger self?”

               Enkidu nodded. “They avoid each other as much as possible. I think Caster Gil and Ko-Gil get along well enough though.”

               “Wait…. Caster Gil? There’s a third Gil around here!?”

               “Uh yes? I think he is usually on the other end of Chaldea though.”

               Hakuno rubbed the bridge of her nose. Well this sounded like something she was going to have to address sooner than later.

               “Hakuno…” Enkidu’s expression was full of concern that Hakuno had to reach out and grasp their hand.

               “What’s wrong Enkidu?”

               “Do you not want to be here? With us?”

               “Of course not!” She hugged the _ur-sal_. “I’m glad we got to see each other again and we get to experience a new time period together. I just was not expecting Gil to have such…feelings towards other versions of himself. But other than that, I’m enjoying every moment of being here, even if our Master is a bit…strange.”

               Enkidu chuckled. “That she is.”

               “Anyway, shall we go to the caferteria and look for breakfast? It’s a bit early but I sure I can make something.”

               Enkidu nodded. “Let’s!”

               As the two of them walked towards the caferteria, Hakuno made a mental note to look for Caster Gilgamesh when she had some time to herself. Best address it now instead of waiting till later. She paused for a moment, realizing that the Gilgameshes would wake up and she nor Enkidu were going to be there.

               “Hakuno?”

               Hakuno shook her head and smiled at Enkidu. It was going to be fine, right? If not, well her stern voice worked on both of them.


	3. Chapter 3

               Caster Gilgamesh was exhausted.

               Gudako had been sending him out on missions everyday for the past week or so. It was so bad to the point that he came home and collapsed in his room without doing much else. Although he didn’t have it as bad as Merlin and Zhunge Liang. Those two always looked like their souls left their bodies.

               He walked in the room, mentally prepared to rayshift wherever Gudako wanted to farm today. She had been screaming about wanting pages for the past week or so and coveted the few she was able to gather from the fallen bodies of her enemies.

               His eyes flickered over the members of the arts team in boredom. The usual group it looked like-

               His attention stopped on someone that was not in the usual lineup. At first he had mistaken her for the craft essence version that floated around but this woman’s presence was one of a servant. His eyes narrowed as he had a nagging feeling in the back of his mind. Why did this woman spark something in him? Why did he have a feeling he knew her? Why did he want to run over and hold her despite never meeting her before?

               The woman turned as if sensing his stare. As soon as their eyes met, her face brightened and she hurried over to him. “You must be the Caster version of Gil.”

               Gil? Why was this woman calling him in such a familiar tone? “I…” His voice trailed off and he clutched the side of his head as memories bombard his brain. An alternative timeline, a girl met in the gardens, the one that was by his side during his time as king. The one who was lost to him but then returned with Enkidu in tow.

               He stared at his wife with a mixture of awe and happiness. “Hakuno.” He swept her up in a hug and buried his face in her shoulder.

               She giggled and patted his back. “It’s nice to see you again too. For the third time.”

               “Third time?” He released her so he could look at her face. Gods she looked just like how he remembered her.

               “I’ve met Gil and uh Kid Gil before.”

               Gilgamesh’s mouth curled into a frown.

               Hakuno sighed. “So it is true. You don’t like the Archer version of yourself either.”

               “No I do not,” Caster Gilgamesh said curtly. Gods, how long had she been here!?

               Before he could ask her any more questions,  Gudako walked into the room. “Alright everyone! We’re not stopping until I get at least ten pages today! And I’ll take no excuses!”

               “Have you ever fought in battle?”

               Hakuno shook her head. “This will be my first time. I’m quite excited to be honest.” She grinned and held out a hand and a small golden portal appeared right above her palm.  “I think it will be quite therapeutic to throw the junk you’ve collected over the years.”

               “It’s not junk, those are treasures!” he retorted, more out of habit than out of malice. He was glad though that she was given his Gate as a part of her skill set. Although if anything tried to attack his Queen, there would be hell to pay.

***

               “Nonsense, my gentle Nefertari is like Hathor herself, she is a beautiful and gentle goddess, worthy of all praise!” Ramses slammed his hands on the table and glared at the other two at the table.

               “Sita is the the best Queen!” retorted Rama, his hands balled into fists. “She is a skilled archer and is an avatar of the great Lakshmi!”

               Gilgamesh rolled his eyes. “My Queen has been blessed by the Goddess Gula and can use this ability herself.” He grinned. “She could bring back people close to the edge of death itself. Neither of your wives possess such great power!”

               Ramses and Rama glared at Gilgamesh before launching into long tirades why their wives were superior and the best wife. Gilgamesh just glared back, their points going in one of his ears and out the other. They had been at this for a good part of the day and there had been no conclusion on whose wife was the best wife(or as Gudako put it, best waifu). And this King was starting to get tired of fighting with people who _obviously_ did not understand that Hakuno was the best wife there is!

               “Well at least my wife is in this Chaldea so I can see her every day.”

               The room fell dead silent. Ramses and Rama sat down in their chairs, their souls seeming to leave their bodies. Gilgamesh may be self centered but even he had to wince at the callousness of his words.

               “Well, I would not want my dear Nefertari to be in a battle,” Ramses said slowly.

               “I…I want to see Sita again…”

               Gilgamesh cleared his throat. “I uh, have to go. My Queen has probably finished her first battle and uh…” He fell silent and hurried out of the room with the oppressing atmosphere. He rubbed the back of his neck as he headed for Hakuno’s room. After something like that, it would be great to spend time with his Queen.

               “What is _he_ doing here!?” Gilgamesh pointed an accusing finger to the man that was playing cards with Hakuno and Enkidu.

               Caster Gilgamesh glanced over at him, a small smirk on his face. “Obviously spending time with my Queen.”

               “But she’s my Queen!”

               “I told you this would happen Hakuno.” Enkidu looked back and forth between the Gilgameshes.

               Hakuno let out a long, annoyed sigh. “Honestly, it’s ridiculous how you cannot be civil with yourself.”

               “It’s not ridiculous when your past self was a stupid, self-centered brat,” retorted Caster Gilgamesh.

               Gilgamesh narrowed his eyes.

               “And my Queen is a brilliant fighter. She can use the Gate quite efficiently I might add.”

               Gudako’s “no fighting” in Chaldea rule was seriously tempted to be broken right now. Punishment be damned, Gilgamesh knew he could take on his Caster self and win.

               Hakuno got up and stepped between the two of them, her expression clearly conveying her annoyance. “If you two go at each other, you’re going to get a lot more than an ear tugging,” she snapped. “I’ll make you both translate texts for a week-and do not try me, I will find texts in another language for both of you to translate!”

               Gilgamesh and Caster Gilgamesh fell silent but they continued to argue with their eyes.

               Hakuno massaged the bridge of her nose. “Sit down both of you and let’s play a game to get out some of your feelings. And we will do this in a civil matter.” She eyed both of them, clearly conveying there was no room for negotiation.

               Gilgamesh walked to the table and took the seat farthest from his Caster self. Just like with Ko-Gil, he was going to teach his Caster self who was boss at this game.


End file.
